The present invention relates to a decorative lamp assembly and, more particularly, to such a decorative lamp assembly, which causes colored tiny plastic balls to move up and down with air bubbles in an enclosed ornamental tube when turned on to emit light.
FIGS. from 1 through 3 show a decorative lamp assembly 9 according to the prior art. This structure of decorative lamp assembly 9 is comprised of an adapter 91, a bulb 911, lampshade 92, and an ornamental tube 93. The adapter 91 has a socket side adapted to receive the bulb 911, and a plug side adapted to receive power supply from an electric outlet. The lampshade 92 is comprised of an upper shell 921 and a bottom shell 922. The ornamental tube 93 is an enclosed tube of glass material, having a porous bottom stuffing layer 931 formed of sodium silicate (NaSiO3) and silica (SiO2), and an upper stuffing material of dichloromethane (CH2Cl2) 90. During the fabrication of the ornamental tube 93, sodium silicate (NaSiO3) and silica (SiO2) are put in the tube and heated to about 30xc2x0xcx9c35xc2x0 C. When cooled down, sodium silicate is condensed and bonded to the inside wall of the tube. After formation of the porous bottom stuffing layer 931, dichloromethane 90 is put in the tube with a space left above dichloromethane 90, and then the tube is sealed after exhaust of air. The lampshade 92 is fastened to the adapter 91 around the bulb 911. The ornamental tube 93 is fastened to the top side of the upper shell 921 of the lampshade 92, keeping the bottom end suspended above the bulb 911. When turning on the bulb 911, heat energy is transmitted from the bulb 911 through the porous bottom stuffing layer 931 to the upper stuffing material of dichloromethane 90 to boil dichloromethane 90 into air bubbles 900. At the same time, light rays pass from the bulb 911 through the porous bottom stuffing layer 931 and the bubbles 900, producing a lighting effect. The visual effect produced during working of the decorative lamp assembly 9 is less attractive.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a decorative lamp assembly, which produces a fantastic visual effect when operated. According to the present invention, tiny plastic balls of different colors are put in the space inside the ornamental tube above the upper stuffing material of dichloromethane. When boiling the upper stuffing material of dichloromethane into air bubbles, the colored tiny plastic balls are forced to move up and down with the air bubbles.